When a computer executes a program, a storage device may be requested to read a variety of different data files located at non-sequential positions on a storage media. To read these files in an order specified by the program, an actuator arm of the storage device may have to move around between the different radial positions. Excessive actuator arm movement is time consuming and a nontrivial power consumer.